Chapter 391
Cover Volume: 41 Pg.: 46-47 Color panel:The Straw Hats are freezing in a very cold place. Quick Summary ﻿The Strawhats wait for a response from Robin, and the story of Robin's history begins. Long Summary Since the Giants Kāshī and Oimo have found out they were used, they are taking it personal. However, because they've guarded the gates for 50 years, the one thing they've become experts on is gate guarding and demonstrate it on the people in front of them. With their duty as handed to them by Sogeking is now clear before their eyes, the two won't back down now. Paulie gives orders to Tilestone and Peeply Lulu and all three of the Galley-La foremen to go off to aid Zambai and the Franky Family. On the roof, Luffy gets an explanation as to what is going on while the crew stare at Robin waiting for her to speak. CP9 are delighted they now have permission to act without having to hold back. Franky wonders how much of a burden Robin carries. Spandam's only concern is his own life. He brags about the power he commands, the deadly assassins of CP9 and the Golden Den Den Mushi which can summon the Buster Call. Robin recognizes the term "Buster Call" and Spandam brags about Ohara, Robin's hometown, disappearing 20 years ago from the map. Luffy remembers Robin's words upon her first joining, when she said she had nowhere to return to. Robin begs him not to push the button, to which end Spandam threatens to do just that. Robin has certain thoughts crossing her mind as she asks him if he truly knows what would happen if he pushed the button. Robin flashbacks to the past, 20 years ago on Ohara Island. She sits by herself reading a book while some boys call her a monster and one throws a rock at her. When Robin throws it back, they run to their mother who in turn tells Robin off. Robin then sees a girl with her parents happily discussing their dinner plans. As she passes a window, she sees a parent and child embracing happily inside the building. A child points to her and calls her a monster; the child's mother hushes the child on. She arrives home, but her aunt Roji is not there. She finds a note explaining her daughter is having her birthday today and they are off having a private celebration together. Robin is left with some bread, jam, and a list of chores. After completing her chores, Robin heads towards the Tree of Knowledge where a surprise is waiting for her. As she walks in, her mentor Professor Clover and the others at the Tree of Knowledge surprise here with a celebration and the news she passed her test. Chapter Notes * "You Tako Pirates!"; Tako is an way of speaking ill of a person. In this chapter it is used by Spandam to insult the Straw Hats. Tako means "octopus". *Robin's history is slowley revealed. *New characters appear. Quick Reference Character Introduction *Roji *Professor Clover *Oharan Clan Returning Characters *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zoro **Nami **Usopp as Sogeking **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin *Galley-La **Paulie **Peeply Lulu **Tilestone *Franky Family **Franky *Shift Station **Yokozuna (K.O.) *Enies Lobby **Kāshī **Oimo *CP9 **Rob Lucci **Kaku **Jabra **Kumadori **Fukuro **Kalifa **Spandam **Hattori Quotes Attacks *Oimo **Oimo Press (page 3) Anime Episode p4 to p18: Episode 275 Site Navigation 391 - The Girl Called a Devil